In recent years, with digitization of image broadcasting and utilization of high-definition television broadcasting, image information with high accuracy and high definition is provided by broadcasting. Even if such image information with high accuracy and high definition is supplied, a video display device that does not support the high-accuracy high-definition image information will not allow the viewer of the video display device to easily enjoy a displayed image with the intended high accuracy and high-definition.
In video display devices according to the related art, the technical innovation for a large-size screen and cost reduction is progressing. However, among them, there are only a small number of video display devices which sufficiently support the high-accuracy high-definition image information transmitted by such image broadcasting.
In order to overcome the problem of such displayed image in the video display devices according to the related art, for example, Patent Document 1 listed below discloses a corrective image processing method.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-142983